Misty Forever
by Pelacachi
Summary: Misty y Ash se pelean, y ella desea no haber conocido nunca al moreno y se le concede (SI, es inspirada en Shreck Forever) ¿Como es su nueva vida a los 21 años y sin haberse topado con Ash? 5 capítulos ya terminado.
1. El Deseo

I - **El deseo**

Cómo empezó esa pelea, nadie lo recuerda, pero el tono se estaba elevando y rápido en el gimnasio de ciudad Celeste. Las 3 hermanas no quisieron meterse, ellos siempre peleaban y luego se abuenaban… llevaban 11 años haciendo lo mismo, pero esta vez a las 3 no les gustaba por donde iba la discusión…

\- Eres un idiota!

\- Y tu, una histérica!

\- Y tu… un perdedor! ¿Cuantas ligas llevas ganadas hasta hoy? Déjame pensar… una… dos… tres…. Cero! No has ganado nada nunca!

Ash acusó recibo del insulto de Misty, y casi sin pensarlo replicó

\- ¿Y de qué tanto te inflas? ¡Si no fueras un poquitito mejor entrenadora que tus hermanas no lucirias en nada! Eres la más fea, sin talento y antipática de las cuatro!

\- LÁRGATE DE AQUI, AHORA

\- CON GUSTO!

Y Ash se fué, muy molesto por lo que Misty le dijo y, a la vez arrepentido de haber bajado a su nivel y gritarle cosas que sabía que afectan a la líder de gimnasio a pesar de ya tener 21 años. Cuando estaba en la puerta principal, quiso volver y disculparse por lo que le tocaba de esa discusión, pero escucho un:

\- TE ODIO ASH KETCHUM, OJALA NUNCA TE HUBIERA CONOCIDO!

Eso fué suficiente para que el moreno desistiera de pedir disculpas y seguir su camino a pueblo Paleta.

Las hermanas miraron a Misty, que estaba obviamente afectada por la pelea y las hirientes palabras que Ash le dijo, pero prefirieron dejarla sola. Ya se habían metido demasiadas veces en esa relación y esta vez tenían que arreglarse ellos solos.

Misty se metió en su habitación, se tiro en la cama y ahogó un grito con la almohada

 **-En verdad quieres eso?**

\- Quién está ahí?!

 **\- De verdad quieres no haberte encontrado con ese chico?**

\- Creo que me hubiese ido mejor sin él, ¿quién eres?!

 **\- Somos seres que podemos concederte tu deseo… pero ¿en serio quieres no haberlo conocido?**

\- Si! Deseo no haberme cruzado con Ash Ketchum nunca

 **\- Concedido.**

Al otro día, Misty despierta sobándose la cabeza

\- Que sueño tan extraño…

Y ahí se dio cuenta que las fotos que tenía con Ash no estaban, habían fotos de ella con sus hermanas mientras se graduaba de algo, además había un diploma colgado con su nombre

\- Misty Waterflower… bióloga pokémon marina… ¿EH?

Al parecer, su deseo había sido cumplido.

Si le quedo gustando esto... no se pierda la continuacion y comente.


	2. La maravillosa vida sin ti

Hola, segunda parte de esta mini-serie, agradesco los comentarios de Soldado Dragon, KasumiLaufeyson y Diego4560 y espero que les guste este capitulo y que sigan comentando XD.

II - **La maravillosa vida sin tí**

Misty se restregaba los ojos para leer bien el título que estaba colgado en su pared y la certificaba como bióloga pokémon marina

\- Vaya! Al parecer salí ganando

\- Misty! Levántate! Llegarás tarde al trabajo!

Esa era la voz de Daisy, pero… ¿no debería estar en su casa, con su marido?

\- Qué haces aquí? Y tu familia?

\- Te golpeaste en la cabeza? Yo vivo aquí, soy líder de gimnasio ¿recuerdas? tú estás de visita aquí.

\- De visita? Y donde se supone que vivo?

\- En ciudad Verde, cerca de tu trabajo, bueno, si no llegas tarde ni te echan…

Suena el celular de Misty y una voz femenina le habla

\- Vente rápido me acaban de decir que el jefe el profesor Oak viene acá

\- Ya… voy altiro….

\- Sakura, me llamo Sakura. Llevas 2 semanas trabajando aquí y todavía no te aprendes los nombres de todas!

\- Lo siento…

\- Estoy bromeando, eres la líder, y recién empiezas, no te podemos obligar a que nos recuerdes a todas, pero por último aprendete el nombre de tu asistente, o sea el mio

\- Ok… asistente Sakura, gracias por avisar y ya voy para allá.

Misty abre el clóset, y sólo había un traje 2 piezas azul y una blusa blanca así que eso se puso y se arregló para ir al trabajo

\- Chicas me recuerdan el por qué estoy aquí si no vivo aquí?

\- El reparto del dinero de la venta, Misty

\- Ah… Sí… Claro… - Misty no recordaba la conversación, pero disimuló para no quedar en evidencia.

Luego de eso, la pelinaranja tomó su auto (que ni ella misma sabía que tenía) y condujo en dirección a ciudad Verde.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Misty llega a su trabajo y la recibe Sakura

\- Ok jefa, hoy nos visitará el jefe, así que tratemos de darle una buena impresión.

\- No te preocupes Sakura yo… - Misty ve donde están las asistentes secundarias, y había una de pelo café y peinado peculiar, no podía ser otra que… - May? Eres tu? - La aludida pega un salto al ser nombrada por su jefa

\- S.. Si? Señorita Waterflower….?

\- Que te pasa? Y qué haces aquí?

\- No… No le entiendo… Yo trabajo aquí - May se muestra muy tímida, lo que descolocó un poco a Misty

\- Y tu carrera como coordinadora?

\- Qué?! Yo… No hago esas cosas… Porque tengo pokefobia….

\- Misty, May le tiene miedo a los pokémon de chica, no hizo ni el viaje

\- Lo… Intenté… Pero no pude seguir con Torchic… Y lo devolví al laboratorio

\- Tu padre estará decepcionado…

\- El no esperaba mucho de mi, por culpa de mi condición, creo que mi hermano fue más decepción que yo

\- Max? Por qué? - Misty preguntaba y May no entendía cómo conocía tanto de su vida la pelinaranja.

\- No pudo completar el viaje a tiempo para la liga, y sé decepcionó tanto que decidió no seguir como entrenador y ahora estudia para investigador, de hecho él me dijo de este trabajo

\- Qué? Pero y Ash no les enseñó nada?

\- Quién?

( Rayos! Parece que el señor zetas en la cara no se topó con May tampoco)

\- Muy bien… sigue en lo tuyo Mey

\- Sí, señorita Waterflower.

Al llegar el momento de la llegada del profesor Oak, y como es costumbre, todos los empleados se ponen a un lado haciendo una reverencia mientras pasa, eso incluye a Misty, que sólo ve la parte de abajo de una bata blanca y un par de zapatos café que se colocan frente a ella

\- Al fin nos conocemos, señorita Waterflower

Al escuchar esa voz, Misty se endereza y se encuentra cara a cara con…

\- Gary!... Digo profesor Gary Oak!

\- Está bien, aun no me acostumbro a ser "el profesor Oak" todavía

Misty se siente confundida ¿ahora trabaja para Gary? ¿Por qué él lleva el título que se suponía era de su abuelo? ¿Cómo es posible que el simple hecho de evitar al de las zetas en la cara cambiara tanto la vida como la conocía?

Gary hizo una inspección del lugar, las chicas le informaban de los progresos que estaban logrando, pero Misty veía que el castaño estaba muy contenido, como que estuviera listo para gritar desesperadamente por algo, aunque no imagina que…

\- Estoy algo nervioso - Gary como que adivinó las dudas de la pelinaranja - hoy es un día muy estresante para mi, y hacer el trabajo de mi fallecido abuelo no ayuda

Misty quedó un poco en shock, el profesor Oak había fallecido…

Le está dando miedo el deseo que tuvo, ¿puede ser que, debido a lo que pidió, el profesor Oak este fallecido?

\- Muy bien, vuestro trabajo es excelente y estoy muy complacido con los resultados, hoy pueden retirarse antes a sus casas - todo el equipo de la pelinaranja ordena los materiales y se van contentos a casa, excepto por Sakura, que se quedó por pedido de Misty, la cual quería sacarle algo de información a su "asistente"

Ambas chicas van a un café cerca de donde trabajan, y ahí Misty comienza su interrogación:

\- Sakura, como mi asistente quisiera saber si realmente conoces a tu jefa, supongo que puedes contestar mis preguntas

\- Pues, como tu asistente y única amiga, puedo contestarte lo que sea, tu dispara

\- ¿Unica amiga?

\- Si, tu no eres muy sociable, asi que yo tuve que hacerme tu amiga para poder ser una mejor asistente.

\- Vaya… pues dime lo que sepas de mi

\- Misty Waterflower, 21 años , menor de 4 hermanas, la única que no hizo el viaje pokemon, en cambio, te metiste a estudiar biología marina, con lo cual lograste meterte en la universidad de ciudad Azulona. Lograste las mejores calificaciones de tu curso para lograr tu título de bióloga pokémon marina y estas esperando que la universidad de Islas Canela te informe como te fue en tu prueba para tu Magister en biología pokémon marina.

(Vaya, soy un cerebrito)

\- … Tus notas fueron cruciales para lograr este puesto y, al ser la cabeza de este equipo, recibes un sueldo de….

Misty no puede creer lo que oye cuando Sakura le indica la cantidad de dinero que gana con su puesto.

\- Ok, ahora dime porque no tengo más amigos… ¿que hay del líder de ciudad plateada?

\- ¿Brock? Pero si al chico no le interesa nada más que sus pokémon, de hecho, algunos creían que era gay, ya que rechazó a la oficial Jenny y a la enfermera Joy, ambas de ciudad Plateada, porque prefirió cuidar a sus pokémon bebés… - Misty abrió boca y ojos al escuchar lo que Sakura le decía - Aunque es reconocido por ser un líder muy fuerte y un criador experto. Si quieres un pokémon fuerte, él puede ayudarte.

\- Vaya! ¿Y qué hay de Dawn?

\- ¿La coordinadora? No sé por qué te interesa, pero veamos, Dawn es la coordinadora más exitosa de Sinnoh, ganó el título a la mejor por 5 años seguidos antes de retirarse e ingresar al mundo de la moda, donde fué contratada por las principales agencias y diseñadores de la región. Ahora está probando suerte en la actuación y se rumorea que pronto irá como cantante.

\- Impresionante! ¿Algun novio? O amigo a quien agradecerle el éxito?

\- Eso quisiera… Dawn tiene problemas con el amor, no logra tener novio ya que asusta un poco a los chicos con su carrera y su madre… hay entrevistas donde confiesa que se siente algo sola en la cima del éxito.

\- ¿Conoces a Iris?

\- La de Unova? Como la conoces tú?... Bueno, ella hasta el año pasado era la campeona indiscutida de Unova y era la más fuerte de todos los campeones, su batalla contra Cynthia fue apoteósico…

\- Vaya… y Serena?

\- Me estás tirando nombres al azar, verdad? No puedo entender que conozcas a la diva de las carreras de Rhyhorn.

\- La que?

\- Serena siguió los pasos de su madre y participa en las carreras de Rhyhorn en Kalos, aunque no siempre gana, se destaca por ser la más hermosa de la competencia. Eso le consiguió el título de la diva de las carreras de Rhyhorn.

\- Parece que a todas nos ha ido relativamente bien sin él…

\- ¿Entonces.. Sirvo como ayudante?

\- Eres la mejor ayudante que pudiera tener una chica como yo.

Esta historia continuará.


	3. Cuando falta ese alguien

Pues, Aqui lo que sigue en esta mini serie, aunque este capitulo es de laaaaarga duracion.

Respondiendo:

Soldado Dragon : ¿Exagerando? ¿yo? tal vez, pero asi es mas divertido el fic, gracias por leer y comentar.

El Gear : No saldran todos, ya que seria interminable, pero espero disfrutes el fic con lo poco que ofresco XD gracias por leer y comentar.

Diego4560 : Pues en este capitulo veras que tan acertado estas, gracias por leer y comentar.

ScarSteban : ¿Intrigado? aqui estan tus respuestas!, gracias por leer y comentar

Ok. eso es todo por ahora, difruten el capitulo

III - **Cuando falta ese "alguien"**

Pasaron 7 días, y Misty empezó a acostumbrarse a su rutina, amaba su trabajo, porque tenía que estudiar muchas especies de pokémon tipo agua. Cada 2 días, debía ir a ciudad Carmín a revisar su costa, estudiar a los pokémon que encuentre, y, después de la hora de trabajar, nadar un rato. Su equipo era muy profesional y todas las chicas tenían la mejor voluntad por si salía algún trabajillo extra. Y su departamento…

Misty lo amaba, era muy cómodo y lo había adornado con muchas cosas, habían fotos de ella y sus hermanas en una pared, un espacio que supuso que era para colgar su título, la cocina tenía una mini barra para comer ahí si tenía prisa y su habitación tenía una cama grande y cómoda en la cual descansaba después del trabajo…

… Pero algo le faltaba…

Al principio creía que era su imaginación, pero se estaba dando cuenta que su pequeño departamento se estaba haciendo cada vez más grande, que después de todo, estaba sola, que no tenía con quien comentar su día, y ahora sus días eran como para comentar, no como cuando era líder y su rutina era lucha - medalla - cuidar a sus pokémon. Por eso odiaba que Ash le preguntara por su día si siempre era igual, mientras que él tenía las más extrañas aventuras… ahí empezó su discusión...

\- Ash ¿donde Giratinas te habrás metido? No te hiciste campeón de Kanto, y parece que no fuiste a otro lado… ¿Estarás en pueblo Paleta? ¿Será que ahora eres un cobarde porque no tuviste a alguien que te empujara hacia la dirección correcta…? ¿Como yo?

La pelinaranja decidió no pensar en lo malo y concentrarse en lo bueno y seguir con su vida.

Cierto día, Misty estaba trabajando cuando Sakura llega con un informe

\- Jefa, el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Plateada, Brock, está por llegar con los huevos de Squirtle que le habíamos encargado.

\- Cuando llegue, avisame para yo recibirlo

Después de 20 minutos, se le informa a Misty de la llegada del líder tipo roca, Misty estaba algo emocionada por ver a su antiguo amigo y ver con sus propios ojos, en que había cambiado.

El cambio era MUY evidente…

Misty vio a una persona morena, de pelo a pinchos, con un EVIDENTE SOBREPESO. Misty no podía creerlo, Brock parecía un mini Snorlax

\- Bro… Brock! Qué te pasó!

\- Señorita Waterflower, gusto en conocerla, aquí están los huevos de Squirtle que me encargaron - Brock ignoró por completo la pregunta - estoy seguro que los pokémon que salgan serán particularmente fuertes

\- A… así que eres criador y líder de gimnasio… ¿No pensaste en ser algo más? - Misty quería averiguar si se había topado con "cierta persona"

\- No… ¿cómo qué? No creo que haya algo más para mi que criar a mis queridos bebés y ser líder… en todo caso no encontré a alguien que me animara a encontrar nuevos desafíos para mi

Misty se despide del moreno, un poco preocupada, pero sigue trabajando hasta que Sakura la empuja a una oficina.

\- Ok, ahora mismo me dices que te pasa! Estas muy rara y ahora tratas al líder de Plateada como si lo conocieras toda tu vida!

\- Yo… - Misty vio la cara de inquisidora de Sakura y decide confesar - Lo que sucede es que… cambié un poco la historia…

\- No te entiendo…

\- Me peleé con mi mejor amigo, yo le dije algo hiriente… y él me dijo algo hiriente de vuelta…

\- ¿Yaaaaa?

\- Deseé no haberlo conocido nunca y alguien o algo cumplió mi deseo… pero el no conocerlo trajo consecuencias, todos los que conocía cambiaron

\- Por ejemplo?

\- Tú, se supone que eres entrenadora y tienes un Espeon y un Beautifly

\- Qué estás diciendo! Mi Eevee nunca evolucionó, por eso deje a las chicas kimono y me dediqué al estudio

\- No conociste a Ash…

\- ¿Estás diciendo que por tu deseo, yo no cumplí el mío?!

\- Así parece…

\- No te creo…

\- Brock debió salir con nosotros de viaje y hacerse un doctor Pokémon un poco enamoradizo…

\- Me estás… ?!

\- May debía superar su fobia y ser coordinadora, y ser conocida como la princesa de Hoenn…

\- Pero qué has hecho! Arruinaste las vidas de todos por una pelea con tu novio!?

\- No es mi novio! No lo era… pero… hubiese querido que… lo fuera - A Misty le costaba confesar que, a pesar de tanto tiempo de estar juntos y pelear casi por nada, le gustaba estar con Ash - Creo que cometí un terrible error…. - Misty miró al suelo y por fin comprendió que su deseo le ahorró disgustos pero le privó de una amistad muy sincera e incondicional con el moreno.

\- Al menos a las otras chicas les va bien…

Sakura, disgustada, toma un control remoto y prende una TV, en el canal de chismes, ahí Misty ve lo que estaban dando:

"... Pues, estamos preparados para que Dawn nos dé su versión de este escándalo, si usted recién llega a nuestra sintonía le cuento, ayer Johanna , la legendaria coordinadora aqui en Sinnoh, desmintió categóricamente que ella haya usado algún tipo de influencia para que su hija Dawn gane los concursos de coordinadores pokémon, como así han habido reclamos y denuncias de otros coordinadores. Estamos esperando por la misma Dawn que nos dará una declaración en cualquier momento"

\- ¿Dices.. Que a Dawn la están tratando de tramposa?

\- Están tratándola de fraude, de no tener talento

\- ¡Pero si el talento de Dawn es innegable!

\- Siempre ha ganado por pocos puntos, no ha apabullado a nadie, no es ni la sombra de lo que fué su madre en el pasado… mira, ahí está por hablar

\- "En primer lugar, quiero desmentir los rumores de que mi madre influyó en mis victorias. Aunque eso no es cien por ciento verdadero, mi madre ha, es y será siempre mi guía e inspiración para seguir superándome en los concursos de coordinadores. Lamentablemente, nunca encontré a alguien que me diera esa confianza extra que se necesita para poder afrontar estos problemas y salir con la frente en alto. Es por eso - Dawn comienza a botar lágrimas, mientras lee su declaración - que he decidido retirarme definitivamente del espectáculo pokémon, al cual quiero mucho pero estar soportando este tipo de comentarios malintencionados me lleva a pensar en mi y en mi familia y en nuestra salud mental. Gracias a quienes me apoyaron sin condiciones." - Dawn, llorando, se retira sin contestar preguntas, en ese momento, Sakura pone mute a la TV.

\- Parece que no estamos todas tan bien, Misty - Era la primera vez que Sakura la tuteaba y a Misty no le gustaba como iba el asunto, luego cambió el canal al de deportes :

\- "... El accidente que tuvo hace 2 días (y que pudo ser mortal) dejaron a Serena con una pierna y un brazo rotos y enyesada, un raspón en su cuero cabelludo y muchos moretones, pero además tuvo otra consecuencia, Serena ha anunciado su retiro de las carreras de Rhyhorn, en sus palabras, nunca encontró a alguien que le enseñara a no rendirse, o a intentar superarse, ahora espera recuperarse para ir a la región Kanto, donde dice que piensa comenzar de nuevo"

Sakura, esta vez apaga el TV y vio muy molesta a la pelinaranja.

\- Nadie te enseñó a no meterte con el orden natural de las cosas? Ese deseo, ese berrinche le costó mucho a los que conoces!

\- Y qué puedo hacer?! No sé cómo deshacer este deseo!

\- … Y si lo pillas y lo conoces?

\- Encontrarme con Ash?

\- Podrías mejorarnos algo del desastre de nuestras vidas…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Misty condujo a ciudad Celeste a ver a sus hermanas, quiere averiguar qué les pasó a ellas por efecto de su deseo, pero, al llegar, ve un montón de cajas, 2 camiones grandes como de mudanza y 2 chicas conversando en la entrada. Misty identificó a Daisy como una de esas chicas, pero la otra… alta, delgada, con un peinado muy particular y morado, una piel morena..no podía ser otra que..

\- Iris? Que sorpresa! Que haces aqui?

\- Nos conocemos?- pregunto ella un poco seria

\- Emm... eres la antigua campeona de Unova no?

\- Si,lo era … hasta que esa chica y sus tipos hielo me destronaron… no pude soportar mi derrota, terminamos con mi novio Cilan… y, como nunca me encontré a alguien que me enseñara a seguir después de una derrota, de levantarme y volver a pelear con todo… ahora quiero ser lider de gimnasio, lejos de donde fracase.

\- Quieres ser lider aqui en Kanto?

\- Voy a serlo, acabo de comprar este gimnasio y pronto lo remodelare como gimnasio tipo Dragón

\- QUEEEEEEE?

\- Vamos Misty! - Daisy tomó la palabra, algo sorprendida por la familiaridad con que su hermana le hablaba a la famosa entrenadora - La última vez que estabas en casa fue porque discutimos la venta del gimnasio

\- Pero si el gimnasio es un legado de nuestra familia!

\- Nada de eso, el legado murió con nuestro padre, el antiguo líder, nosotras somos pésimas entrenadoras, nuestra medalla es la más fácil de conseguir… y ya no quiero desprestigiar más a la medalla cascada...prefiero terminar aquí esto que destruir la mística de nuestra medalla

Misty estaba en shock, al no encontrar a Ash, ella no se hizo entrenadora y, por eso, tampoco pudo ser la líder de gimnasio que perpetuaria la calidad de la medalla cascada… ella tenía un trabajo de ensueño, pero todo su mundo alrededor era una pesadilla, sus amigos tuvieron vidas alternativas que les dieron satisfacciones superficiales, pero lo importante lo perdieron SOLO porque Ash no se les presentó.

Aunque, eso no tenía sentido, el deseo era que ella no conociera a Ash Ketchum, ¿porque todos los demás no supieron de él? ¿tan trascendental fue la reunión de ambos, que evitarla fue la destrucción de una delicada cadena que mantenía una armonía en la vida de todos los que conocía?

\- Voy a buscar a ese tonto y voy a tratar de arreglar la tremenda estupidez que hice! - Misty agarra una bicicleta que habia ahi y parte en dirección a pueblo Paleta.

Cuando estaba pasando por cierto riachuelo, se acuerda que, cerca de ahi fue que lo conocio. Mientras pasaba, ella creyó ver una figura cerca del mismo riachuelo y paro para investigar. Se acerca lentamente para ver de quién se trata.. ¿podria ser..? ¿El destino podría encargarse de que se conocen ahí otra vez?

\- Por que!

Esa figura está hablando, Misty se acerca para ver de quién se trata y descubre que era Gary, hablando al parecer a alguien… pero ella no veía a quien… se mantuvo oculta, para no importunar a su jefe

\- Eres un idiota! Han pasado 11 años y aun no puedo perdonarte! No puedo superarlo! Por culpa de mi soberbia, trataste de ser mejor sin ayuda de nadie!, esto… ¡esto tambien es mi culpa! y a pesar de los años aun no puedo perdonarme por eso! - Misty aun no entiende, ¿a quien le grita? ¿por que su voz esta quebrada? ¿Qué le pasó a él por culpa de su maldito deseo? Gary se arrodilla frente al riachuelo y Misty no puede creer lo que ve: Gary está llorando, lo que la intriga más - Éramos rivales, pero también éramos amigos, te consideraba un molesto hermano… pero hermano al fin y al cabo! Te extraño… a ti y a tu molesto entusiasmo… ¿Por qué?... ¿POR QUÉ TUVISTE QUE AHOGARTE EN ESTE RIACHUELO?! ¿QUE RAYOS TE PASO EN TU PRIMER DIA? Maldito seas Ash Ketchum! Mi abuelo murio de pena meses después de tu partida! Me dejaste solo! Y sin nadie que me impulse, no pude seguir siendo entrenador.

Misty cae de rodillas ante la revelación de lo que le paso a Ash, sin ella, el moreno no fue salvado en su primer dia en el riachuelo, las lágrimas de sus ojos caían a mares

\- Maldito deseo!

Esta historia continuará.


	4. Arrepentida

Hola, aquí de nuevo con otro episodio (el penultimo) de esta miniserie, y si.. YO MATE A ASH KETCHUM ¿no lo vieron venir? ¿no vieron el capitulo donde aparece Misty y lo saca del agua? Ok ahora veremos como ella intenta arreglar todo este desorden (y eso me incluye a mi XD)

Respondiendo:

KasumiLaufeyson : La respuesta de tu pregunta (XD) esta aqui, gracias por leer y comentar

Soldado Dragón : No te sulfures, si exagero (segun tu) es para darle emoción al capítulo. Espera a ver que sucede ahora XD gracias por leer y comentar

ScarSteban : Pufff resumiste todo lo que pensé cuando hacia el fic XD pues… no, no eran novios, eso lo hice para que a Misty le duela mas la perdida del azabache, gracias por leer y comentar

Mariaguabj1 : Gracias por las felicitaciones… y también por los besos y abrazos (que amistosa eres XD) gracias por leer y comentar.

AquaticWhisper : Me emociona y me extraña a la vez que te haya dejado sin palabras porque no viste venir lo que le paso a Ash, sabes que eres mi escritora de fics de pokémon favorita y me honra que te guste lo que escribo (ya basta de ser chupamedias XD) gracias por leer y comentar.

Ya, nada más por ahora y disfruten el penúltimo capítulo .

IV - **Arrepentida**

Misty sentía náuseas después de lo que había escuchado, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a respirar por la boca, ya que sentía que le faltaba el aire. Las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos le nublaban la vista. Entonces recién recordó que a Ash no lo conoció topándose con él en alguna calle, o se cruzó con él para tener un combate, ahora se acordó que ella lo sacó del agua con su caña de pescar

\- No puede ser…. !

 **\- Anda a pueblo Paleta y lo comprobarás**

\- Quien eres!

\- **No te acuerdas de mí? Acaso no disfrutas de tu deseo?**

\- Lo mataste! Lo mataste para cumplír mi deseo!

 **\- Yo no he matado a nadie, sólo evité que tú te encontrarás con él, lo que derivó en su muerte**

\- No puede ser… !

 **\- Anda a pueblo Paleta y lo comprobarás**

Misty partió en bicicleta a toda velocidad a pueblo Paleta, al llegar ahí se fue directamente a la biblioteca del pueblo y, en uno de sus computadores, busca los diarios digitales de hace 11 años.

Lo primero que encuentra es una historia acerca de cómo el equipo Rocket, fue desbaratado por un joven entrenador llamado Red. Luego empieza a leer lo que estaba buscando pero rogaba por no encontrar :

CUERPO SIN VIDA DE UN NIÑO ES ENCONTRADO CERCA DE PUEBLO PALETA

Misty siente como sus labios tiemblan al leer la noticia.

" El cuerpo sin vida de un niño, aparentemente un entrenador novato, fué encontrado hoy cerca del riachuelo que daba a la cascada de pueblo Paleta. Aparentemente el niño murió por inmersión antes de llegar al lugar donde se encontró su cuerpo. Lo insólito de esto fue que el niño tenía entre sus brazos y muy bien agarrado a un pikachu, el cual también estaba sin vida"

Misty se tapaba la cara con una mano mientras leía esta noticia, siguió buscando y encontró otro artículo acerca de lo que pasó

MISTERIO CASI RESUELTO, SE IDENTIFICA AL MENOR AHOGADO PERO SOLO HAY TEORÍAS DE CÓMO TERMINÓ DONDE SE ENCONTRÓ.

"Hace algunas horas, la oficial Jenny de ciudad Verde ha dado información acerca del joven entrenador que fue encontrado fallecido en el riachuelo cerca de pueblo Paleta. El joven fue identificado con las iniciales A. K. y ya fue informada su familia."

Misty pensó en todo lo que Delia había sufrido y su llanto solo aumentaba.

"Además se confirma que el pikachu que A. K. tenía entre sus brazos había fallecido antes que su entrenador, debido a las heridas que su cuerpo mostraba. La teoría que se maneja es que el joven y su pikachu trataron de atrapar a un Spearow, pero éste estaba acompañado por su parvada y los atacaron. Al tratar de huir A. K. cayó en el río y, debido a la fuerte corriente, murió ahogado mientras que su pikachu ya había fallecido por sus heridas"

Misty no pudo leer más, se metió en el baño de la biblioteca porque se sentía enferma.

 **-Lo entiendes ahora?**

\- Esto no era lo que quería….

 **\- Querías no haberlo conocido… y no lo hiciste**

\- Esto no era lo que quería!

 **\- Ahora te retractas?**

\- Él podía ser un tonto a veces pero no se merecía esto!

 **\- Quieres deshacer este deseo?**

\- Se puede?

 **\- No es tan simple, sal del baño**

Misty sale del baño y se encuentra con un tipo vestido de jeans negros, botas tipo militar, una polera con cuello, negra y con un dibujo parecido a un velero color rojo bordado en la parte izquierda. Su cabeza estaba totalmente calva, excepto por unos pelos tipo Diglett Alola que adornaban esa cabeza.

\- Soy Pirulo, y represento a los seres que te concedieron el deseo.

\- Qué debo hacer para deshacer mi estúpido deseo?

Pirulo ve a la pelinaranja de arriba a abajo, ella se sintió un poco incómoda con la inspección visual, además temía que le pidieran alguna cosa indecente.

\- Tengamos un combate uno contra uno, si ganas, tu deseo será revertido y volverás donde justo empezaste a desearlo.

\- Y si tu ganas?

\- Te borraré de la existencia, será como si nunca hubieras existido

\- … pero, los demás…?

\- Ash seguirá muerto, solo tú estás destinada a salvarlo

Misty no sabía si aceptar o no, estaba ella en riesgo si perdía

\- Yo aquí no tengo pokémon

\- Dime cual quieres y te lo traeremos, tenemos poder sobre el tiempo y el espacio. Entonces, aceptas?

\- No me perdonaría nunca el ser la causante de que Ash muera, así que acepto.

Una luz gigantesca rodeó a ambos y los llevó a un lugar lleno de césped con forma de zona de batalla pokémon

\- Muy bien, elige tu pokémon, te traeré el que quieras

\- Quiero a Gyarados, pero no cualquier Gyarados, quiero el que era mío antes de este sinsentido!

Delante de ella, aparece una pokebola, la cual toma y la lanza, apareciendo el pokémon atrocidad

\- Pues, mi pokémon es Dialga!

\- Qué!?

Aparece Dialga, el pokémon del tiempo bajo el mando de Pirulo

\- Puedes comenzar, jovencita.

\- Gyarados, no podemos especular con este rival, vamos al ataque con todo! Huracán! - el pokémon atrocidad crea un gigantesco tornado de viento, el cual, a simple vista, se notaba muy poderoso, pero Dialga lo recibe y resiste casi sin daño.

\- Debes hacer algo mejor! O tú y tu amigo desaparecerán para siempre! Algo como esto! Cuchillada! - Dialga, con una velocidad impresionante, propina al azul un golpe con sus garras que lanza al pokémon atrocidad a un lado de la zona de batalla. Gyarados sólo se levantó y lanzó un gran rugido, dando aviso a la pelinaranja que su golpe fue muy fuerte.

\- Probemos entonces con hidrobomba a toda potencia! - un poderoso chorro de agua sale desde la boca de Gyarados, dándole de lleno al pokémon temporal, pero, igual que en el ataque anterior, sin grandes consecuencias.

\- ¿Te estas tomando en serio este combate? No le estas haciendo nada a Dialga, así solo te estas condenando y a tu "amigo"! Dialga, cuchillada otra vez! - igual que la anterior, la cuchillada de Dialga manda lejos al azul, causándole mucho daño.

(Esto no es bueno, Dialga aguanta mis ataques como si nada… ) entonces Misty se pega en la frente con la palma de la mano

\- Es tipo acero además de psíquico! Esos ataques no le harían ni cosquillas! Gyarados, usa tu lanzallamas!

El azul envía una gigantesca maza de fuego al legendario, el cual acusó recibir algo de daño.

\- Eso no será suficiente para derrotar a Dialga, con su habilidad de presión, evitará que uses tus ataques muchas veces

Misty está perpleja, no podrá usar los suficientes lanzallamas como para lograr hacerle algún daño significativo al legendario, sus ojos muestran lágrimas de frustración

\- No puedo, no puedo ganarte….

\- Así que te das por vencida, muy bien, en todo caso nadie ha podido lograr vencerme… Dialga! Distorsión!

El legendario usa su ataque característico y Gyarados lo recibe de lleno, cae al suelo y permanece inmóvil

\- Tú pierdes, ahora desaparece!

Misty ve como todo alrededor de ella desaparece de a poco, y, luego, su mente se empieza a borrar

\- Era…. Muy… fuerte…

\- No… pude…

\- Lo… siento….

\- …

\- ..

\- .

Esta historia continuará.


	5. No te rindas!

V - **No te rindas**

\- .

\- ..

\- ...

\- No te rindas!, No abandones!, Lucha hasta el final!

De pronto, la conciencia de la pelinaranja de reactiva y lo único que ella ve es al azabache, primero cuando eran niños, como nunca se rindió ante todas las desventuras que se le presentaban, como lo vio derramar honestas lágrimas cuando tuvieron que separarse, como siempre le decía que no se rendiría hasta cumplir su sueño de ser maestro pokémon cada vez que perdía una liga y que la siguiente si que la ganaría.

\- No me rendiré, seré un maestro pokémon! Esa es mi meta!

La voz de Ash repercutia en la mente de Misty, le escuchaba decírselo con rabia, como cuando ella se burlaba de él cuando hacía alguna tontería; le escuchaba decírselo con convencimiento, cuando eran cómplices de alguna aventura o batalla; le escuchaba decírselo con frustración, cuando algún entrenador barría el suelo con él.

\- Él… nunca se rendiría si estuviera en mi lugar. Él lucharía hasta el final! No puedo ser menos! No me rindo! Aun no pierdo!

Misty abre los ojos y ve como Gyarados cae al suelo producto de la distorsión de Dialga.

\- Parece que he ganado

\- Pues yo aun no me rindo! Gyarados! Puedes continuar? - El pokémon atrocidad se pone en postura y lanza un rugido en respuesta - Y si yo no me rindo, mis pokémon tampoco!

Misty cierra los ojos para concentrarse y pensar una táctica, aprovechando que Dialga no puede atacar debido a los efectos de Distorsión.

\- Gyarados usa Huracán

\- Eso no te resultó la primera vez ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora sí te ayudará?

\- Estoy usando sus tácticas, así pelearía él, observa.

Gyarados lanza otro poderoso huracán de viento contra Dialga, éste se ve rodeado por los vientos, pero ni se inmuta, ya que el daño es mínimo

\- Ahora usa lanzallamas contra el huracán!

Al lanzar el lanzallamas al huracán, el viento de este último avivó más las llamas y creó un huracán de fuego que hizo mucho daño a Dialga

\- Interesante combinación! Dialga, distorsión

Dialga empieza a hacer el ataque, pero recibe daño ya que quedó quemado, lo que retarda su movimiento

\- Es nuestra última oportunidad! Gyarados, no te contengas y usa lanzallamas a todo tu poder!

El pokémon atrocidad se sintió emocionado, Misty le decía que debía controlar su inmenso poder, pero ahora la capacidad de volver ciudades enteras en un montón de escombros podía ser utilizada. Gyarados se acerca a Dialga y le lanza un mar de llamas literalmente a quemarropa

\- Voy a ganar porque creo en mis pokémon, voy a ganar porque no quiero ser la responsable de que una persona tan maravillosa como Ash Ketchum se pierda por una estupidez, voy a ganar… porque quiero estar con el hombre que amo! - Misty se sorprende un poco al escucharse confesar que amaba a Ash, se sintió un poco tonta, por un deseo de ella estuvo a punto de perder a la persona más importante de su vida.

Dialga cae derrotado, Pirulo lo regresa a su pokebola, con los ojos cerrados y sonriente.

\- Espero que esto te haya servido de lección, ten cuidado con lo que pides, que se te puede cumplir.

Pirulo chasquea los dedos y Misty queda a oscuras, no ve nada, pero escucha :

\- … ERES LA MÁS FEA, SIN TALENTO Y ANTIPÁTICA DE LAS CUATRO!

Esa era la voz de Ash, diciéndole el último insulto antes de que ella deseara esa pesadilla de deseo. Misty se da cuenta, en ese momento, de que tenía los ojos cerrados y, al abrirlos, lo primero que ve es al moreno de las zetas en la cara con una cara de furia evidente. Misty empieza a soltar lágrimas, lo que hace reaccionar a Ash y éste la abraza muy fuerte

\- Lo siento! No debí decir eso! Perdóname, pero no llores

\- Perdóname tú a mi - Misty respondió el abrazo y escondió la cara en el pecho del chico - mi carácter se descontroló, pero no pienses que siento eso, que seas un perdedor

\- Tus palabras me hieren… porque me importa mucho lo que opinas de mi - Ash acariciaba la cabeza de Misty - quiero ser maestro pokémon, porque ese es mi sueño, pero ahora he descubierto otra meta que quiero cumplir

\- ¿En serio? ¿de qué se trata?

Ash se separa de Misty y la ve directamente a los ojos

\- Quiero… hacerte feliz

-¿Qué?

\- Misty Waterflower, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

\- Llevo 11 años esperando que me lo pidieras…

\- Sabes que soy un poco lento…

\- Sí… lo sé…

Después de esa muy cursi conversación, ambos se acercan al otro y sellan su nueva relación con un beso.

\- Aquel día que te saque con mi caña, creí que yo te había salvado la vida

\- … Y así fue, Misty

\- Pues… creo que tú también salvaste la mía

Ash no entendía de qué hablaba Misty, pero siguió besándose con ella como había querido hace tiempo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Y asi acabo este relato, sip, es simple, predecible y todo lo que se les ocurra, pero así termina, no le pidan a mi pobre cabecita un final mejor, porque este era desde el principio el final del relato

Respondiendo:

Soldado Dragón: No me cae mal el moreno, solo que asi hacia sufrir a la pelinaranja, lo que era el objetivo de este mini relato. Gracias por ver este mini fic y siempre comentar.

Sire : Esa fue la parte más dramática que pude hacer, de hecho, leí algunos diarios como para copiar su narrativa para contar noticias. Espero que este corto final te haya gustado.

Bueno, ahora me despido NO SIN ANTES DARLES UN EPÍLOGO como corresponde. Gracias a todos por haber pasado por aquí y aguantar XD

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

EPILOGO

2 semanas han pasado desde ese terrible momento en la vida de Misty. Ahora todo es distinto. Ash intenta (una vez más) ganar la liga pokémon de Kanto, así que ahora está más cerca de su nueva novia y esta está muy feliz con eso.

\- Estas lista, amorcito?

\- No me llames así mientras seas un retador, Ash Ketchum!

\- OK. pero después…

\- Despues! - Misty se pone colorada al responder esto último - Ahora a lo que viniste, Starmie! Sal!

\- Bulbasaur! Yo te elijo!

En el momento de empezar el combate por la medalla cascada, y al mismo tiempo, pasaban otras cosas en otros lados:

\- Brock está en el centro pokémon de ciudad Plateado conversando alegremente con su novia la enfermera Joy, al moreno le costó decidirse entre ella y la oficial Jenny, pero el hecho de que trabajan juntos hizo que la balanza se inclinara hacia la pelirrosa.

\- En un estadio de Hoenn, están dando la final del campeonato de coordinadores pokémon. Y antes de que los finalistas se enfrenten, dos legendarias campeonas se enfrentan en una exhibición. Una es May, la local princesa de Hoenn y la otra es Dawn, la galardonada coordinadora de la región Sinnoh. Las chicas salieron y los espectadores estaban emocionados al ver a las hermosas mujeres salir a dar un buen espectáculo.

\- En Unova, en un modesto restaurante, el cual también es el gimnasio de la ciudad Striaton, Un chico de pelo verde y traje parecido a un garzón, estaba tomando un café frente a una chica de pelo purpura, tambien vestida como garzona

\- Es increíble que te haya costado 11 años en lograr la clase A, te dije que si te ayudaba te hubieras ahorrado algo de tiempo

\- Esto lo quería hacer yo por las mías! Déjame en paz y no me arruines la sensación de por fin ser Clase A gracias a mi esfuerzo!

Cilan se acerca a Burgundy y le da un tierno beso en la boca

\- Estoy orgulloso de que lo hayas logrado, espero que ahora seamos un plato de amor y comprensión

\- Si lo aderezamos con algo de competencia/complicidad, aceptaré tu menú, Cilan - dijo ella con una coqueta sonrisa en la cara.

\- En un modesto campo de batallas en Kalos, una mujer mayor, la cual estaba adornada en su cuello y muñecas con adornos que asemejan colmillos de dragón, estaba por tener un duelo con una chica morena con un gigantesco cabello morado.

\- Lista para el combate Iris?

\- Mas que lista, Drácena, y gracias por aceptar mi reto.

\- Y, en una arena de ciudad Lumiose, el público estaba ansioso porque el dúo de cantantes "Shaurena" iba a hacer su debut esa noche. Ellas aparecieron usando vestidos parecidos, en color azul oscuro, largo para la pelimiel y mini para la castaña

\- Este será un nuevo paso en nuestra carrera, Serena

\- Aún no sé cómo me convenciste de hacer esto, Shauna

\- De qué te quejas! Si cantas precioso!

\- Pero no para que nos volvieramos unas Idols!

\- Estamos un poco "pasaditas" para ser idols, Serena

\- No insinues que estamos viejitas!

\- No lo hare…

\- Ese es mi reporte de lo que ha pasado. Todo el flujo del tiempo se ha arreglado - Pirulo está delante de una luz casi cegadora al decir esto. Luego tira dos pokebolas de las que salen Dialga y Palkia

- **Espero que hayan aprendido la lección ustedes dos también! Si no fuera por Red, el mundo como lo conocemos hubiera colapsado!**

Ambos pokémon legendarios agachan la cabeza ante la reprimenda , mientras Pirulo se saca el disfraz para volver a ser el entrenador conocido como Red.

\- Yo ya cumpli mi parte Arceus, espero que cumplas la tuya

\- **No te preocupes Red, tu deseo de que en algún momento te enfrentes a él, se cumplirá**

 **-** Eso espero Arceus ahora me retiro, restaurar el tiempo me agoto

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ash mira su medalla recién ganada mientras está en un balcón del gimnasio

\- Misty, tengo el presentimiento que esta liga será muy interesante

\- Claro que lo será, tú estarás en ella.

FIN


End file.
